Chasing the Saturdays
by jekyllhj7
Summary: Short stories featuring Jack and Ianto inspired by the songs of The Saturdays. I'm trying to get back into writing. Teen to be safe for later chapters - not sure what'll happen.
1. 1 - The Way You Watch Me

**Chasing the Saturdays**

**Yeah, kind of a crap title – got it from the reality series showing now in the US. Anyhoo… was listening to the CD in the car yesterday and a bunch of songs just hit me with scenes of Jack and Ianto. So I figured I'd give it a try. These won't be long, but hopefully the muse will be kind and let me write them out. **

**You can hear the song here (put in the youtube address first) /watch?v=WEy86cqSmjc**

**I haven't watched any episodes in years (stopped watching guess when) so I hope it's not OOC or too out there. **

**The Way You Watch Me**

Ianto Jones carried the tray in one hand, handing out each mug of coffee with the other. Each member of the team was engrossed in whatever task was at hand. While he was no longer as invisible as he made himself out to be before Lisa had been found, he was still often ignored by most of the team. Most… not all.

As he placed the second to last mug on Tosh's desk, he could feel Jack's gaze on him. It seemed even when he was alone in the archives, he could feel Jack watching him. He headed up the steps to the office to deliver the last mug on the tray. Since Lisa's discovery, much of the flirting and innuendo between the two men had stopped. But still Jack watched him.

Ianto politely left the mug on Jack's desk and excused himself to the archives. He knew that look in Jack's eyes. He had seen it many times, and in order to keep Lisa a secret, he has responded to it more times than he cared to admit. But things were different now. He wasn't going to go back to the way things were.

He tried to concentrate on the files, but his thoughts kept drifting to Jack. After all that Ianto had done, why was Jack still watching him? Surely the older man could have any one he wanted. What they had had before was fun, but that's all it was. Jack should have no reason to want anything from Ianto after his betrayal.

The hours had ticked by and Ianto once again returned to the main levels of the Hub to collect lunch orders. Once more he saw Jack in his office, arms crossed over his chest, watching him. Ianto knew Jack wasn't just gazing out over the team as a whole. He could feel the older man's eyes on him as he crossed the metal grating.

Crossing to Jack's office, he knocked on the door frame to announce his presence. Jack looked up. There was something beyond basic curiosity in his eyes.

"Ordering Chinese, sir? The usual okay?"

Jack almost looked disappointed at the question. "Yeah, fine."

Turning to leave the office, Ianto felt Jack's gaze following him - reviewing the lines of his suit, the cut of his jacket, the way he walked – and smiled. Ianto was surprised to find that a part of him actually liked the fact that Jack watched him.

~Fin~

**A/N – So what did you think? Any questions, comments etc are very welcome. I'm trying to get back into writing and hoping this is a start. This is hopefully going to be a little series, as I said several songs gave me Jack and Ianto images. **


	2. 2 - Deeper

**Chasing the Saturdays**

**A/N – First, thank you for the reviews, it's been a great motivator. Although it has been very frustrating since I listen to the songs and get these great images and scenes in my head, but when I actually try to write I get stuck. I apologize for these being so short, but as I said I'm trying to get back into writing, and I'm taking what I can get.**

**Also, I'm not sure if I mentioned it, but each chapter will be a stand-alone story. If this changes, I will be sure to make it clear. **

**I hope I've gotten the timeline correct. I haven't watched any Torchwood since halfway through episode 4 of CoE, so while I remember episodes, I'm not sure if I'm remembering them in the correct order. **

**2- Deeper**

Ianto let himself into the small flat he had rented. It was only meant to be temporary… until he could get Lisa fixed and then they could go wherever they wanted. He didn't even bother turning on the lights, afraid of coming face to face with his own reflection in the windows or kitchen appliances. Going straight to the bedroom (furnished with only a simple bed frame and one night table), he slowly began removing his suit. He started to fold it to be returned to the closet, but after noticing the extra folds and creases he sighed and put aside to be dry-cleaned. Sliding his button down shirt off of his shoulders, he held in his hand for a moment, wondering if it was even worth laundering – half of the buttons were missing. Taking a deep breath, he tossed it on the end of the bed. He couldn't deal with this tonight. He quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t shirt.

After sliding between the sheets, Ianto lay in the darkness staring at the ceiling. What was he doing? His thoughts flashed back to Jack at the hub… visions of flesh against flesh, hurried breaths, existing only in the now. He squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to block out the images. It wasn't supposed to mean anything – no feelings, no strings. He had given himself those guidelines when he decided to give himself to Jack to protect Lisa. But his own mind was betraying him. He found himself looking forward to the afterhours 'meetings' in Jack's bunker just as much as he found himself dreading visiting Lisa in the cellars of the Hub. It was supposed to be the other way around.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

On the team bonding trip to the Brecons, Ianto had purposely said Lisa had been his last kiss. He had seen the look Jack had given him. Wishing he had the courage to tell the other man, that he was still confused, he had simply looked away. Ianto couldn't forgive himself for this internal betrayal of Lisa. How could he even think about Jack this way, when Jack was the one who had ordered Lisa to be executed?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

Ianto sat alone in the hub. Jack and the rest of the team had gone out to investigate a disturbance at the litter girl… Jasmine's house. The faeries. Ianto could see they disturbed Jack.

He thought back to the previous night. The first night since Lisa, that Ianto had stayed late in the Hub. He was legitimately doing some research and had forgotten the time. There was that awkward moment of seeing Jack in his office, obviously freshly woken from sleep. Thankfully, there had been an alert for some strange weather patterns. He remembered Jack putting a hand on his shoulder as they both looked at the screen. It was the first personal touch since Lisa.

He had been listening on the coms, so when the team came storming back into the Hub he wasn't surprised to see Jack lagging behind. Without a word the older man went into his office and closed the door. Ianto took the initiative and suggested maybe it was best for everyone to just go home.

Climbing the few steps to the Captain's office he let himself in without knocking. Without saying a word he placed a steaming cup of coffee on the desk, then crossed the room again and picked up the decanter and poured some into the nearly full mug.

When Jack looked at him questionly, he just smiled. "You need it, sir."

The older man met Ianto's eyes. "Thank you." Only two words were spoken, but so much more was said between the two of them.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

Jack had been "dead" for nearly two days. He had always told Ianto that he couldn't die. But it had never taken this long for him to come back. He was helping Tosh with repairs to the systems, since Gwen insisted on sitting by Jack's side. When he saw Tosh suddenly look up and run across the metal walkway, he turned and saw Jack. The captain looked more tired than he had ever seen him before. Not knowing where they stood, he cautiously approached the older man, holding out his hand. To his surprise and relief, Jack pulled him into a hug and then kissed him – validating whatever it was they had to the rest of the team.

But mere hours later, as he sat alone in Jack's office, he wondered why the Captain had done that and left. Of course, he had gone off with his Doctor. Ianto had recognized the sound of the TARDIS from the CCTV footage. When he had lost Lisa, Jack had filled the emptiness inside of him, now has he sat in Jack's office the emptiness had returned.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

"I came back for you…. All of you."

Three months and that was the only explanation Jack had given. He had dropped back into their lives just as quickly and suddenly as he had left. In the middle of the fiasco with John Hart, Jack had asked him out on a date and he'd accepted. Ianto wasn't sure where that put them. After all that had happened, he didn't know if they could pick up right where they had left off… he wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

A soft knock on the door to his hotel room, brought him out of his reverie. Hauling himself up off the wonderfully comfortable bed, he crossed the room to open the door.

"Jack."

"I know I didn't say it before… but I just wanted to let you know I was sorry." The normally confident man actually looked nervous.

"We know, Jack." Ianto assured him. He wondered exactly where this was going and how long it would take, as that bed was calling to him.

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No, Ianto." He put an emphasis on the name. "I wanted to let _you_ know I was sorry."

"Thank you, sir." Ianto said with a tired smile. "I know you are." Then he stepped aside gesturing into the room.

After a moment's hesitation, Jack smiled and stepped into the room.

~End~

**A/N – Sooooo? What didja think? Questions, comments, etc are warmly welcomed. They make me want to write more. This didn't come out exactly as I wanted, but I'm working on it.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. 3 - Denial

**Chasing the Saturdays**

**A/N - Here's another one. Thanks so much for the reviews. Really wish I could somehow type these up in the car as I'm driving home. I listen to the music and these images come into my head. But then once I'm home or at work, I can't really get those same images. **

**You can hear the song here. (Insert the normal youtube address) /watch?v=pDxSVh-SGgk**

**I have done several post "Meat" stories because I hate the end of that episode. It's RTD trying to shove Gwen down our throats again and Jack acting like an ass. In so many other ways Ianto is shown to be a strong, capable man (ie surviving Canary Wharf and Lisa's second death), I hate how RTD portrays him as such a wimp when it comes to Jack. **

**3 - Denial**

After her little tirade, Gwen stormed out of the Hub. A defeated Jack brushed past Ianto on the way into his office. Ianto ran his hand through his hair and sighed – no matter what happened in the hub, what mistakes were made, Gwen always got her way.

He turned to see Jack pulling up the CCTV footage of the Plass. Over Jack's shoulder, Ianto watched Gwen meet up with Rhys. Shifting his attention to Jack, he saw the intense gaze in the older man's eyes. He knew this would pass. He also knew that Jack would come to him that night. Ianto sighed. Why did he allow that? After going through so much, why did he allow this man to use him like that?

Making a decision he was sure most people in his situation wouldn't even think about, he entered the office.

"Good night, Jack." He waited a minute and when the Captain didn't even look in his direction he walked down the steps, grabbed his suit jacket and left the Hub.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

As he unlocked the door to his flat, Ianto marveled that he didn't seem to be upset at his decision. But then why should he be upset over losing something that never was. He shrugged to himself before dropping his keys on the table by the door and heading towards the bedroom to change.

Less than an hour later, Ianto was sat on his couch – a half eaten sandwich on the coffee table, a beer in his hand and a James Bond DVD playing on the television. For the first time in a very long time he was content.

His mobile vibrated on the side table and he paused the DVD, knowing without even looking at it who was calling.

"Jack." He answered putting the phone to his ear.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home, where else would I be." He said calmly, taking a drink from the beer bottle.

"Here… I need you."

Ianto sighed audibly. "No you don't, Jack. Good night." He ended the call and turned off the phone.

Knowing Jack wouldn't consider the conversation over (not having gotten the final say); Ianto pressed play and took another drink. He hoped he'd get through the rest of the film before his doorbell rang.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

According to the clock on the microwave, it was nearly midnight. Ianto finished washing up his dishes from dinner and left them in the rack to dry overnight. He was deciding if he should just go to bed and risk the eventual sleep interruption. When the old grandfather clock in the hall struck, midnight, he decided it was worth the risk. He made sure to engage the chain lock on the door before heading to the bedroom.

He stood in front of his wardrobe in his pajama pants and t-shirt. After only a moment's hesitation, he grabbed an old duffle bag from under the bed and began packing up Jack's clothing. He went into the ensuite and packed the second toothbrush, razor and brush as well as Jack's shampoo and body wash.

As he zipped up the bag, he heard a bang come from the living room, followed by swearing. He smiled. It seems as though the captain had encountered the chain lock. Grabbing the duffel, Ianto walked calmly to the living room and to the front door.

"It's after midnight, Jack. What do you want?"

Jack tried to push the door open again, but it stopped as the chain engaged. "Ianto let me in."

Without hesitation, Ianto answered. "No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I know you haven't heard it very often Jack, but No is the opposite of yes. Negative… deny… refusal."

Jack stepped away from the door, letting the chain relax. "If this is about what happened with Gwen…"

Knowing it was stupid to have a conversation through a crack in the doorway; Ianto unlatched the chain and opened the door. He stood in the doorway, making it obvious that he would not be inviting Jack inside.

"Okay, Jack, I'm going to lay it out for you. It's not about Gwen, directly. It's about you and it's about me. At one point, yeah, I wanted this. I wanted the release…. I wanted excitement… the sneaking around… all of it. It was a thrill. "

Jack grinned. "Yeah it is, isn't it?"

Ianto ignored him and continued. "After everything I've been through, I latched onto you because I knew I couldn't lose you… the man who can never die. But I don't need that anymore, Jack. I need… I don't know… maybe I need some normality."

Jack stood on the landing in silence. Ianto briefly stepped inside and grabbed the duffel and handed it to the older man.

"If I find anything else, I'll bring it to the Hub."

Jack found his voice. "But, I can be normal for you. We can do on that date…"

Ianto sighed. "No you can't Jack. We both know that. I'm not angry. I'm not even upset. I'm just refusing to be your 'go to boy' anymore. It's not fair to me. Good night Jack, I'll see you in the morning." He said before closing the door and engaging the chain once more.

~End~

**A/N – Okay, not exactly what I first envisioned, but it works. I love Ianto standing up for himself and not taking crap from Jack. Also, I'm not a fan of stories where Ianto gets all weepy. He's a grown man who has been through a lot, I don't see him breaking down in tears… even over Jack Harkness.**

**Comments and reviews are awesome and make me want to write more!**


	4. 4 - Last Call

**Chasing the Saturdays**

**A/N – First I want to thank guest reviewer Sandysan2013. I can't reply to you since you're a guest, but your reviews of several stories just made my day. So thank you. **

**Here's the song. PLEASE LISTEN - THE STORY IS BASED ON THE SONG! Of course put the youtube address in front. /watch?v=vSszPVbjaH0 LYRICS ARE POSTED AT THE END**

**This story is from Jack's point of view. I hope I do it justice. Ianto is easy for me since I'm so much like him, but Jack…. not so much. This could maybe follow the previous story or it could be totally independent. It's up to you. Definitely an angst warning here. Just warning you. **

**4 – Last Call**

Jack stood on the landing outside Ianto's flat. He stared at the closed door and knew knocking would do no good. He knew he should leave… maybe go back to the hub and hope for a rogue weevil, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away.

Walking away had been so easy in the past. He had done it countless times – when the going got tough Jack Harkness would normally cut and run. So what was it about this time... this man that made him so hesitant to leave?

Finally after standing on the landing for over an hour, he knew he had to leave or one of Ianto's neighbors would probably call the police. He walked down the three flights of stairs and out onto the empty street.

He took out his mobile phone and dialed. As expected, the call went straight to voicemail. He left a brief message then ended the call.

That morning he greeted the sunrise from the top of the Millennium Centre. From his vantage he watched Ianto, and then Tosh and Gwen and finally Owen arrive at the Hub.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The day was eerily mundane. It was as if nothing had changed. The others went about their business as usual. Several weevils were captured and either relocated or placed in the cells.

Ianto brought him his coffee and went over the budget with him in the afternoon. The discussions were polite and businesslike. Each time he tried to veer away from the subject at hand, Ianto would deftly bring it back. Jack wished Ianto would just be angry at him and avoid him. This kind of interaction was torture.

He watched as the team finished their work for the day and headed out. A few moments later, Ianto knocked softly on the door frame. Jack looked up and beckoned him in, hoping that this would be his chance to talk things out.

Ianto placed a fresh cup of coffee on Jack's desk and smiled. "There's a fresh pot in the kitchen for later. Is there anything else before I go, Sir?"

"You don't have to go, Ianto." Jack said, hoping.

"Yes, I do, Sir. If there's nothing else, I'll see you in the morning. Good night." He left the office and grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair and left the Hub.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack stood in the kitchen looking at the now empty coffee pot. It was late… or was it early. He didn't know. He felt lonelier than he had in a long time. He slowly walked through the darkened Hub back to his office. Climbing down the metal ladder, he settled himself on his cot and stared at the empty ceiling. After a few moments, he picked up his mobile phone and dialed. He listened to the voicemail greeting and then left a message.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And so it went. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Owen died and they brought him back. John Hart reappeared and brought Gray with him. Cardiff was devastated. They lost Owen… again, and then Tosh. But through it all, every night Jack would make that call. It was what kept him going.

After he had sent Gwen and Ianto home and finally put Owen's and Tosh's belongings in storage, he found himself sitting alone in his office. His mobile phone sat in front of him on his desk. It had been so long and he still found himself hoping for the phone to ring… hoping for forgiveness. He didn't want it to end like it had with Tosh and Owen.

_The last thing I do is hear your voice saying I love you._ The thought came into his head. What would he give to have a moment like that with Ianto? Now all he had was his regrets. Maybe he was just keeping the wound open. He picked up the phone to turn it off and it rang in his hand. Seeing the caller ID, he answered the call and placed the phone to his ear.

"Good night, Jack."

~End~

**A/N – Okay. This was a hard one. It was much more visual in my head and I had a rough time getting it to come out in words. I really wanted to put the I love you line from the song in there, because it's just so powerful. It also feeds into CoE if it exists in your world (it doesn't in mine). I tried to leave this on a hopeful note. While I do tend to write and read angst, I don't like it to end that way. **

**Questions, comments, etc are awesome. If you're a guest, please sign in, I love to reply to reviews and tell you guys how awesome you are to take the time.**

**Lyrics  
The sun goes down  
And thats the time when it hurts so bad  
I feel the weight of the love we had**

I cant move on  
Without you and i've lost myself  
Your like a habit that i cant live  
No i cant hide  
From this feeling  
Don't you know

I would wait for you  
I would wait all night  
Just the thought of you before i close my eyes  
Its too late I cant take anymore

And I cant let it go  
And I cant forget  
All that I'm left holding is my regret  
And it feels like we could have had it all  
Your still my last call

We don't change  
We still talk every single day  
Even though there's nothing much else to say  
Ooo and I have tried  
All that I can but I can't break free  
There's no denying your a part of me that I cant throw away

I would wait for you  
I would wait all night  
Just the thought of you before i close my eyes  
Its too late I cant take anymore

And i cant let it go  
And i cant forget  
All that i'm left holding is my regret  
And it feels like we could have had it all  
Your still my last call  
Your still my last call

The last thing I do  
The last thing I say  
The last thing I do

The last thing I do  
The last thing I say  
The last thing I do

Is hear your voice  
Say I love you

I would wait for you  
I would wait all night  
Just the thought of you before i close my eyes  
Its too late I cant take anymore (anymore)

And i cant let it go  
And i cant forget  
All that i'm left holding is my regret  
And it feels like we could have had it all  
Your still my last call  
Your still my last call  



	5. 5 - Here Standing

**Chasing the Saturdays**

**A/N – Okay, the last story seemed to fall flat. Guess it was more visual that I thought. I liked it though and I guess in the long run, that's what really matters. Anyhoo… this one is a bit more straightforward. Also it's more positive. **

**These stories are inspired by songs, so it might be good to listen to the song as you read. **

**Here is the link - put the standard youtube address first. /watch?v=UXUjt-iuyMQ**

**Really hoping this comes across better than the last one. I have literally written, deleted and re-written this about 3 times. **

**5 - Here Standing**

It had been several weeks since Gray had wreaked havoc on the city of Cardiff. Ianto was logging in the latest weevil into the cells. It was just the three of them now… well maybe two since Jack seemed to wander off more often lately. Jack had been growing more and more distant and Ianto hoped it hadn't broken the older man irreparably.

Returning to the main level of the Hub, he took a quick glance at Jack's office and saw it was empty. He sighed. He had told Gwen he could manage okay on his own with the weevil and had sent her home. Sitting at his terminal, he pulled up various CCTV feeds and started to look for Jack. After an hour and having to hack into some news and aviation feeds, Ianto had found him. Jack was standing atop the Altolusso.

It was nearing midnight when Ianto found himself in the elevator of the Altolusso watching the floors tick away. Not only had Jack chosen one of the tallest buildings in Cardiff, but it seems it also had one of the better security systems. It took forever to get past the guard and Ianto had to resort to flashing his Torchwood credentials. He always hated doing that considering they were supposed to be a secret organization.

Once he reached the top floor, he quickly found the mechanical room and roof access. He stopped at the door. Even for Jack, he couldn't bring himself to walk out onto the beam.

"Jack!" he called out hoping to be heard above the wind. There was no reaction.

He called out once more and Jack turned. Instead of the expected look of recognition or even surprise, Jack's face turned into a grimace of horror.

"Ianto, no!" Jack ran across the girder and Ianto found himself in a crushing embrace.

Ianto put his arms around the captain. "Jack, I'm here… I'm fine."

They sat on the floor inside the mechanical room.

"Don't ever do that again." Jack said, still not letting Ianto pull away. "You'd fall."

Ianto smiled. "I've fallen before Jack, and you've picked me up."

Jack looked at him in confusion.

"When Lisa died, you were there for me… after the Brecon Becons, you were there for me... after all the other shit Torchwood has piled onto me, you were there. You're the reason I'm still here."

He felt Jack tighten his hold. "I wasn't there for Tosh and Owen."

Ianto kissed Jack's hair. "Yes you were. You were there for me, for Gwen, for Rhys. Hell you were there for the whole city."

He felt Jack's body shudder and felt the wetness of tears on his shoulder. "I'm here, Jack and I'm not going anywhere."

~End~

**A/N – God this one was hard. I could very easily delete it again, but I don't think that would solve anything. Reviews, comments etc are welcome. I hope I redeemed myself a bit with this chapter. It's much more straightforward. And yeah, maybe not quite as positive as I said it would be in the introduction. **

**FYI, The Altolusso is "Jack's building" from the first episode. **


	6. 6 - Open Up

**Chasing the Saturdays**

**A/N – It's been a while. I've been a little messed up lately and just couldn't get my head around writing this. As always I hope this comes out like it is in my head. Don't know what is with me and writing about Ianto's door. :-P**

**Here's a link to the song (of course, put the youtube address first ) /watch?v=_C78u0AkwNw**

**6 – Open Up**

It was very late to the point of possibly being called very early when Jack climbed the steps to Ianto's flat. He was supposed to have met the younger man the previous night. They were going to talk… to try to figure out where they stood now that Jack was back from being with the Doctor.

There were no lights on in Ianto's flat. Jack wasn't surprised to find that he had not waited up. He should have called, but in his attempt to capture the rogue weevil, he had lost his mobile and his coat had been torn beyond recognition. Jack smiled at the thought that the loss of the coat would bother Ianto more.

Now he stood, finally out of the pouring rain, right outside Ianto's door. He knocked and got no response. He thought he could hear the television playing quietly, but that might have even been one of Ianto's neighbors.

He knocked a little harder. "Ianto, it's me. I know it's late… or early. I'm sorry. Come on, open up."

Silence. It seemed Ianto was really mad at him now. The younger man was usually a light sleeper so the knocking would have definitely woken him up. He briefly thought about using his "boss's key" to unlock the door, in the event that maybe Ianto was hurt and couldn't get to the door. He decided against that option at least for the moment, because he knew the younger man's fury would increase exponentially if he wasn't hurt and Jack burst into his flat to hours after they were supposed to meet.

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Without his greatcoat, the rain was soaking through his shirt and even his normally high temperature was starting to drop.

Leaning into the door as to (hopefully) not disturb the neighbors at this early hour, Jack spoke again. "Ianto, listen… I know you're probably furious with me about last night. I tried... I really tired to get here. Come on, just open up and let me in to explain."

Eventually he slid down the wall and sat on the landing. He continued talking through the door. Going over the night's events… assuring Ianto that even though his coat had been ravaged, he had managed not to die. Apologizing about not calling – even saying he should have tried to find a pay phone somewhere, or hacked into some other kind of network.

Eventually, the "conversation" turned to his time away with the doctor. "It was you, you know, that kept me going. I really wanted to come home to you. Wow… 'home'… well, yeah… this is home. You're my home, Ianto Jones. I had a lot of time to think." He glanced over the railing and saw the sky beginning to lighten and the rain begin to stop. "Ianto, please… just open the door. I promise you I will make it up to you."

He rubbed his hands over his face. This was it. Ianto had begrudgingly given him a second chance and he had wasted it. No wonder the younger man was refusing to open the door.

"Jack?"

He looked up and there was Ianto standing on the landing, holding a take away coffee cup and a small bakery bag.

"Ianto!" Jack stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around the started younger man.

"Jack, are you okay? Where's your coat?" Ianto said, trying to pull back a bit.

Jack smiled into Ianto's shoulder. "You noticed the coat."

Ianto pulled away finally and unlocked his door. "Come inside, you're soaked. I tried to call you last night but it kept going straight to voicemail. I saw there had been a weevil sighting and went out looking for you thinking maybe…." He set the cup and bag on the kitchen counter and turned to Jack who stood dripping in the foyer. "Did you die?"

Finally Jack relaxed a bit. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Not this time."

~End~

A/N – Soooo? Questions, comments etc are greatly appreciated. Again, I'm sorry for the long delay, but alas... life happened. Hope you enjoyed it. I still have a couple for this one and I do have some ideas.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
